I Dare You
by StarryKnight46
Summary: McGee is called to the office at one in the morning for something "urgent". McAbby, slight Tiva.


**I Dare You…**

Special Agent Timothy McGee was not amused.

"You got me… to come here at one o' clock in the morning… because it was _urgent_?" he said in disbelief, layering the last word with intense sarcasm. He had received a seemingly frantic call from DiNozzo fifteen minutes ago, telling him to report to work immediately. Not being a morning person, or even a middle-of-the-night person, McGee had stubbed his toes several times, hit his head on his sock drawer, and cursed like a sailor in his half-asleep hurry to pull some decent clothes on.

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo merely grinned and opened his arms wide. "Hey, probie! Glad you could join us!" He was sitting on the floor between his and McGee's desks on top of a pile of blankets that Gibbs usually used for stakeouts. Tony's partner, Officer Ziva David, was reclining against McGee's desk, wrapped in a huge fluffy comforter, and their forensic specialist Abby Sciuto sat perkily in a heap of stuffed animals in the middle of the floor. Upon seeing McGee, however, she squealed and got up to give him one of her famous hugs.

"Timmy! You came!" she said, delighted. "Told you he would," she added to Tony over her shoulder.

"Does anyone want to tell me what the hell this is?" asked a slightly confused and highly annoyed McGee.

"I believe Abby called it a… slumber party," Ziva said, glancing sideways for confirmation that she'd gotten the phrase right. McGee just stared in incredulity. "Did I get it wrong?" Ziva asked.

"No, you got it right. I just want to know _why_," McGee growled.

"Timothy McGee, don't be such a cranky-pants, it's just for fun," Abby said in a reassuring tone.

"Boss is going to kill us if he finds out none of us were sleeping at this godforsaken hour," McGee argued.

"Relax, probie, sit down. Have some blankets," Tony motioned to an open closet on the other side of the room. McGee raised his eyebrows but complied; he figured he should at least do something now that he was awake and there was no hope of going back to sleep. After selecting some blankets from the collection in the closet, he joined the team on the floor.

"So probie… truth or dare?" Tony looked sideways at McGee and smirked.

"Oh, no way. No way am I playing this stupid, immature children's game-"

"Why not? It is fun, once you get the hang of it," Ziva smiled.

"C'mon, McGoo. Answer the question."

"Truth," sighed McGee.

"Thought so," Tony laughed, eliciting Mcgee's confused did-I-just-get-insulted look. "Fine. Are you really gay? Because your _feminine glow_ is getting-"

"I am not gay," McGee replied stiffly.

"He's not-" Abby began to speak up, but stopped herself before Tony asked her to prove it, like she knew he would.

"Are you quite finished giving my crap about that?" McGee said to Tony, sounding even more irritated.

"For now," Tony grinned. "Your turn, probie."

"Ziva, truth or dare?"

And so the game went on into to night until both truths and dares were getting somewhat repetitive. In the dim lamplight, McGee couldn't help noticing Abby, everything about Abby. The way she talked, the close proximity of her hand to his, her eyes… her eyes were beautiful. _No_, McGee thought. _I'm just tired. My eyes are just playing tricks on me. _He mentally shook himself. _Anyway, Gibbs would kill me if I so much as tried to do anything._

It was Abby's turn.

"Ziva! Truth or dare?" she asked brightly, her pigtails bouncing.

"Dare," grinned Ziva.

"I dare you to tell Tony that thing we were talking about earlier," Abby smiled sweetly as Ziva's eyes widened. McGee had never pegged Ziva as the type to blush, but here she was, bright red and, as it seemed, at a loss for words.

"Trust me, it's good for you both," Abby said. Tony was gazing intently into Ziva's eyes, willing her to say something, but the words wouldn't come.

"Perhaps we should leave them to it," Abby whispered in McGee's ear, her breath tickling his skin. She dragged him by the hand, but instead of actually leaving, the two of them hid behind a wall. Abby peeked around the corner.

"See? I knew it!" she whisper-giggled, motioning for McGee to come and see. He watched Tony sit down on his knees next to Ziva, who was still blushing furiously. Ziva's lips moved slightly, and they strained to hear, but to no avail. Tony flushed a little bit, too, and Abby and McGee watched as he stroked the side of her face, leaned over, and softly kissed her on the nose. McGee couldn't help smiling. He knew that this had been a long time in coming. Maybe Ziva could keep Tony interested, unlike his other flings, and maybe Tony could keep Ziva tame, and keep her from trying to kill anyone who got in her way.

Abby squeezed his hand; she still hadn't let go from when she'd led him here. "They're so cute, aren't they?" she smiled. "Yeah," McGee agreed.

"Timmy…"

"Abs?"

"Doesn't that make you feel kind of… single?"

"Not really, " McGee answered truthfully. Abby frowned slightly.

"Because… well, never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing," she grinned.

"It most certainly is not," McGee insisted.

"It is!" Abby laughed as her best friend began tickling her, like he usually did to get her to cooperate.

"St-stop!" she giggled. "Timmy!" He was laughing too as he picked her up and spun her around a few times. He loved playing around with her like this.

Once McGee finally set Abby down again, her cheeks were flushed from laughing. _She's never looked so beautiful,_ came the unbidden thought into McGee's mind.

"Abby, slap me."

She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Across the face," he added, rolling his eyes. Abby lightly tapped the side of his face with her fingers, but to his surprised, she didn't remove them. He looked straight into her eyes.

Time stood still for a few moments as Timothy McGee's heart melted in his chest. Carefully, he slid his arms about Abby's waist. She did not recoil, but ran her hands up his shoulders and behind his neck. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"Truth or dare, Timmy?"

"Dare."

"I dare you not to resist this."

She placed her lips on his.

And then it was a fury, a fire of passion engulfing them both with powerful energy. Abby's fingers entwined into his hair, silently bidding him not to let go. He pulled her in closer as she lightly pushed his against the wall. Once they both came up for air, Abby grinned.

"We probably should check up on Tony and Ziva, make sure they're not christening the office and such-"

"Did not need that image in my head, Abby," McGee cut her off. He looked around the corner, prepared to shield his eyes, but Tony and Ziva were merely talking, each in their own blanket and both fully clothed.

"So unless they had a quickie, we should be good to go back in," Abby said matter-of-factly. McGee shuddered at the thought, and the two of the returned to their blankets. McGee watched Tony and Ziva exchange amused glances.

"So, truth or dare, probie?" Tony asked pointedly.

"Truth…" McGee said warily.

"Want to tell us why your face is covered in Abby's lipstick?" He and Ziva burst out laughing.

Special Agent Timothy McGee was not amused.

* * *

**My first NCIS fic. Review please! **


End file.
